thelivingshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
The Weird Adventures of The Shadow
Synopsis for Grove of Doom Beautiful and peaceful, the copper-hued trees spread gently up from the beach. Yet something uncanny, something malevolent and murderous hovered in the shimmering light that crept through the dense overspreading foliage. Only The Shadow dared challenge the Evil that lurked within the Grove of Doom. Characters in Grove of Doom Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank (cameo) :* Clyde Burke (mentioned only) :* Rutledge Mann (mentioned only) :* Harry Vincent (mentioned only) Villains: * Craig Ware (dies) * Lei Chang (dies) * Koon Woon (a giant python; dies) * Hunky (dies) * Banks (dies) Other Characters: * Stanley, the chauffeur (cameo) * Harvey Chittenden * Mildred Chittenden * Choy Lown * Wing Goy * Jessup (dies) * Galbraith Chittenden (dies) * Wilbur Chittenden (dies) * Zachary Chittenden (dies) * Attorney Walter Pearson (dies) * Detective Calvin Merrick (dies) * Beowulf (a police dog; dies) Locations: * New York City :* B. Jonas Office Building :* Chinatown * Long Island Sound :* Beechview Country Club Items: * Vehicles: * Synopsis for Voodoo Death Not beauty but a strange curse rose up from the hyponotic scintillation of the rare and priceless Tarn Emerald. Each owner found death instead of riches in the possession of this marvelous gem... until The Shadow defied the insidious Professor MacAbre, the master of Voodoo Death. Characters in Voodoo Death Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Margo Lane :* Shrevvy Villains: * Professor MacAbre (dies) * Fandor Bianco * Jeno * Griff Torrock (dies) Other Characters: * Commissioner Ralph Weston * Inspector Joe Cardona * Sue Aldrich * Rex Tarn * Alexander Tarn * Wilfred Walden (dies) * Lee Selfkirk (dies) * Doctor Gregg Henniman (dies) Locations: * New York City :* Cobalt Club :* The International Museum Items: * The Tarn Emerald * "Zombie plants" Vehicles: * Synopsis for Murder by Moonlight What was the secret of the eerie madhouse on the hill? For murder, fearful and demoniac, spread terror through the surrounding countryside. The enigma frustrated all fighters of crime except one... The Shadow! Fearlessly the elusive scourge of crime slipped into the darkness to reveal the truth about Murder by Moonlight. Characters in Murder by Moonlight Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Harry Vincent :* Margo Lane :* Rutledge Mann (mentioned only) Villains: * Gordon Waycroft (dies) * Kirk Brenshaw (dies) Other Characters: * Commissioner Ralph Weston (mentioned only) * Dr. Rupert Sayre (cameo) * Dr. Uther Marsh * Cripp (Dr. Uther Marsh's chauffeur) * Bosco (Dr. Uther Marsh's dog) * Hubert Brenshaw * Hapgood (a deputy; dies) Locations: * Beaverwood Items: * Vehicles: * Notes * Walter B. Gibson was involved in the issuance of this hardback, which featured abridged versions of three Shadow novels. A few years later, in 1969, Tempo books re-published the abridged version of "Grove of Doom." * "Grove of Doom" was originally published in . * "Voodoo Death" was originally published in . * "Voodoo Death" was also reprinted as a simplified comic book plot in . * "Murder by Moonlight" was originally published in . * Interior illustrations by Paul Orban. Trivia Links Category:1966, September Category:Walter B. Gibson/Writer Category:Tom Lovell/Penciler Category:Tom Lovell/Inker Category:Paul Orban/Penciler Category:Paul Orban/Inker Category:Kent Allard (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Burbank (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Stanley (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:B. Jonas Office Building/Appearances Category:Margo Lane (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Moses Shrevnitz (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Joe Cardona (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Ralph Weston (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Harry Vincent (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Rupert Sayre (Street & Smith)/Appearances